Burning Desire chap4
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru yaoi fanfic w


Burning Desire 4

SasuNaru

Sasuke POV

I move closer to the door and was about to open it, when suddenly Naruto walks out straight into me! We both fall with a thud. I turn my head to shout at Naruto to get off me, but just as I turn my head he turns his, which made our lips meet! Both their eyes went wide. Naruto broke the kiss and quickly got up.

"Sorry" Naruto mange to say, he turns his whole body and runs to the lifts.

I watch him run. 'WTF just happened?!' was all that I thought, I got up and run after the blonde.

I got to the lifts and Naruto was waiting for the doors to open. As one of the doors open he quickly went inside and pushes the button to close the doors, I got in before the doors close but just in time. I see Naruto looking away from me in the right hand side back corner of the lift.

"Naruto," I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder "are you ok?"

"Why are you here?" he asks still looking away

"I wanted to see if you were alright. Can you please look at me?"

He slowly looks up at me. His face red and his big blue eyes have tears coming out of them. I was about to say something when the lifts light went out and we come to a stop! I move myself to the 'help' button in the lift to see what's going on.

"Hello?" I ask holding the help button down

"Hello, sorry the power has gone out and it will take a while before it comes back on" a young female voice telling us. "I promise we are doing what we can to get the power on"

Naruto POV

'Shit! Why? Why did I open the damn door?! Why did he follow me here?!' I ask myself in my thoughts. I'm now stuck in a lift with Sasuke who I kissed, not too long ago! I let myself lid down the wall so I was sitting. I thought we might be stuck here for a while. I hide my head in my knees. I hear Sasuke moving closer to me. I look out of the corner of my eye to see him sitting next to me.

"Naruto" I hear him call me but, I keep my head down. "Please look at me"

"Why? I said I was sorry about the kiss," I didn't move "Why did you run after me?"

"If you look at me, I'll answer you"

I move my head up slowly to look at him. As I look up at his face, his eyes met mine. "Happy now?"

"Yes" He nods "The answer to your question is..." he just stops

"Is?" I ask

He moves his face closer to mine and he puts his hand on my cheek.

"What are yo-" I was cut off by his soft lips on mine!

I feel him run his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entry and to my surprise I open my mouth! I close my eyes enjoying the kiss. I feel his tongue exploring my mouth, I let out a little moan of pleasure. I moving closer to him, which makes him pull me onto his lap. I rap my arms round his neck and he raps his round my waist, pulling me closer.

Sasuke POV

I let my tongue take control of Naruto's mouth, exploring very bit of it. Pulling him on my lap so we can deepen the kiss. I feel Naruto's tongue brush against mine, which makes me moan. Our tongues dance around.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I hear Naruto moan again.

'Man I'm getting a hard on!' Just as I thought that I feel Naruto is also getting hard!

The kiss broke when we both ran out of air, Naruto was still on my lap panting. I kiss him on the neck and hug him tight, I feel him return the hug.

"That was fun" I say with a smirk. Naruto puts his head on my shoulder

"Yea, you're a very good kisser" Naruto gives me a kiss on my neck

"Thanks, so are you" a small smile creep onto my face

"hehe, Sasu?" Naruto moves his head off my shoulder so he could face me

"Yes, Naru?" I look into his light blue eyes

"I'm sorry I ran earlier, well you forgive me?" He puts his hand on my cheek

"Maybe" I smirk "If I get another kiss" He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. We pull way after a while.

"Well?"

"I forgive you" I pull him in for another kiss, sticking my tongue back into his mouth which makes him gasp.

Naruto POV

Sasuke's tongue feels so good in my mouth! I've been kissed by other guys but none of them felt this good and right!

All of a sudden I feel Sasuke's hand grab my manhood through my trousers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he moves his hand from my manhood to the button and zipper, which was soon undone! He then pulls my top up to show my tanned chest and my tattoo. I break the kiss by my head flying back. Sasuke was now playing with my nipples, he moves down and takes one in his mouth well the other one is getting touched up by the Uchiha's hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasu-ke!" I moan loudly. He stops and looks up at me, making our eyes lock. I push away but only to be pulled back. "Sasuke we can't!"

"Why?!" I can see in his eyes that he was now mad

"One we're in a lift, which could start working at any minute! Two..." I stop myself

"Two?" he asks getting more mad

"This will be my first time" I turn my head can't believing what I just told him.

Before Sasuke could say anything the lift started working again. I quickly jump of his lap, pulling my top down and doing my trousers up. Sasuke got up slowly and stood next to me. The doors open and before I could do anything Kiba bear hugs me.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Kiba shouts

"Kiba I...I can't" I couldn't breathe because of how tight he was hugging me!

"Oh!" He lets go and I hold my chest panting for air, "Sorry about that" he rubs the back of his head

"It's alright and why did you think I wasn't ok?" I ask now that my breathing was back to normal

"Well we heard you crying! We thought something happened"

I turn deep red, 'they could hear me! Oh god kill me now!' I thought to myself. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I round to see it was Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to make you worry, Naruto and me were playing a game" He looks at me "Right, Naruto?"

I give him a 'thank you' look before looking at Kiba "That's right and I won!"

"What game was it?" Kiba asks

"Who could shout the loudest and Naruto won because you heard him" Sasuke informs Kiba and the staff, who also heard me!

"Oh, Sasuke would you like to go out for dinner sometime, with me?" I ask looking at the raven

"I'll love to" he gets out a pen and a bit of paper, "here's my number, call me" I grab the number from him smiling

"I'll call you tonight, K?" Hoping he says yes

"K, I'll be waiting" he smirks before walking off leaving Kiba and me.

"Dude did you just ask Sasuke Uchiha out?!" Kiba asks wide eyed

"Maybe" I answer with a little smile


End file.
